The Heart Is Slow To Learn
by ClovelyLiz
Summary: What happens when Macavity and his son: Mr. Mistoffelees fall in love with the same queen? What will Macavity do now that the Jellicle Ball is coming up? Will Mistoffelees fight for his love? CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time that I've written something like this, so please go easy on me. :)**

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to wander off?!" Coricopat scolded as his daughter looked down, "Be thankful that Rumpus got to you before that Pollicle did" he continued as the young queen nodded. "I'm sorry dad" The queen whispered as Coricopat looked at Tantomile with a nod before heading off to the living room, "Now Cressie, you know why your father scolded you" Tantomile went close to the queen who nodded in response; "I'm really sorry mom" Cressida hung her head low as the older queen lifted it up, "Say sorry to your dad, he was the one who was worried about you" Tantomile responded. "So you weren't worried about me?" Cressida raised her head as her mother laughed, "I knew you were going to be saved by Rumpus, your dad was just too worried to sense it too" Tantomile explained as Cressida nodded before heading to the living room where Coricopat was seated.

"Dad" Cressida sat next to him, "I'm sorry" she leaned against his shoulder. "I hope you're happy, you made me worried sick" Coricopat stroked her head as the queen nodded, "Just don't do it again" he lectured; "Or I'm going to ground you and you won't be able to go out of the junkyard for a month" Coricopat ruffled her head fur as the queen nodded, "Sure dad" she smiled before motioning towards the door. "Where are you off to?" Coricopat asked as the queen grinned, "No funny business" he went inside their room and the queen rushed out of the den.

"Took you long" Electra giggled as Cressida apologetically nodded, "We were so worried about you" Jemima held her paws as the other nodded. "I'm sorry Jem" Cressida nodded as the younger queen smiled, "What was going on with you?" Electra asked as the queen shook her head, "Don't do what I just did okay?" Cressida chuckled; "I don't want you kits to get in trouble like I just did" Cressida smiled as a calico tom slinked his arms around her waist. "Not in front of the kits!" Cressida remarked as Mistoffelees removed his arms, "Hi kits" he waved as the kittens smiled at him. "Mind if I take her away for a while?" Misto asked as Etcetera shook her head, "She's all yours" she sang as the tom and the queen walked away.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Mistoffelees asked as they made their way to TSE1, "Like everyone I come across" Cressida giggled as the tom scoffed, "It's not a joke Cressie" Mistoffelees said as the queen made her way on top of TSE1, "I'm not joking Misto, it's true" Cressida smiled as the tom followed her. "What did get into you though? To go after Jerrie and Teazer?" Misto inquired as the queen sighed, "I wanted to see how they go thieving" Cressida replied as the tom shook his head in disbelief. "Why in the world would you want to do that?" Misto asked as the latter smiled, "They once worked for Macavity, I wanted to see how good they were" Cressida laughed. "Do you want to be a henchcat for that tom?" Misto shook his head as the queen did the same, "I would never leave the junkyard and my human for the world" Cressida touched her collar, a ribbon with a small bell on it.

"Hey Misto!" Shouted Tumblebrutus as he neared the couple, "Hi Cressie" he greeted as the queen smiled, "We're off to hunt mice, come with us" Tumblebrutus stated as the other tom looked at his queenfriend who nodded. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere" Cressida smiled as Misto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping off the car trunk. "See you when I get back" Misto waved as the queen waved back.

"Oi Cressie!" Mungojerrie called from the entrance of the clearing as the queen walked to him, "You're safe!" he laughed as the queen shook her head. "That's just mean Jerrie" Cressida crossed her arms as Rumpleteazer arrived, "You shouldn't be running after us Cressie, this is professional work" she lectured as the other queen smiled. "I know, I'm sorry, I got you guys in trouble too" Cressida muttered remembering how Skimble and Jenny got mad the notorious cats after Rumpus brought Cressida back to the junkyard.

"We get in trouble all the time, it's no big deal" Jerrie sang as he placed a paw on Cressida's shoulder, "It's no big deal, don't think about it Cressida" he laughed as the queen nodded in response.

_'Jerrie, Teazer, I need the both of you to come in' _Cressida heard a voice whisper ever so softly as the couple looked at each other, "Listen Cressie, we have to go" Teazer smiled. "Don't get yourself in trouble again okay?" Jerrie smiled as the queen nodded and walked towards her den, looking at Jerrie and Teazer she shook her head. _'If you do that, you'll get grounded worst forbidden to leave the junkyard'_ Cressida told herself as she walked inside her den, looking at her parents as she did so. "Have the kits seen you?" Tantomile asked as Cressida nodded, "You should know that they were worried sick too," Coricopat took a deep breath; "Especially Demeter" Tantomile added as Cressida shot a stare at her. "Why would Demeter be worried about me?" Cressida asked as Tantomile sighed, "She's your aunt remember? And she's been really skittish lately" she explained as Coricopat turned to her. "Demeter being skittish means Macavity's about and that is everything but good" Coricopat mumbled as the queen knelt in front of her parents, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Bells" Coricopat placed a paw on her cheek, she held it with her own; _Bells_ was the nickname given to her because she was the only queen with a bell on her collar.

"Do me and your mother a favour," Coricopat spoke as the queen nodded, "Don't do anything stupid" Coricopat chuckled as Cressida hugged her parents. "I love you guys" Cressida sang as Tantomile licked her cheek, "You'll still be a kit, no matter what" she whispered as Cressida nodded.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

So, I guess this is where all the drama begins. Please do enjoy.

* * *

"Hi Plato!" Cressida waved at the Calico who gave her a nod, "How have you been?" she asked as the tom chuckled. "Been busy with the ball" Plato smiled, "Is it almost the ball already?" Cressida inquired as the latter nodded; "That's great!" Cressida clapped. "I heard we're performing _The Aweful Battle of The Pekes and Pollicles _again" Plato purred as the queen nodded, "That's what Etcy told me too" Cressida sang. "We really can't do anything 'bout it, its grandpa's favourite story" Cressida giggled as the tom laughed, "You're coming of age this year!" Plato beamed as the queen nodded. "Has your dad agreed with your relationship with Misto?" Plato asked, "Or will he make you wait a year?" he teased. Cressida and Plato were the best of friends, they were like siblings even – they were close to each other and it was Cressida that helped bring Plato and Victoria together.

"You'll be a full-fledged queen, time flies so fast" Plato chuckled as the two made their way on top of the pipe which was their favourite spot as kittens. "It seems like only last year when it was you and Victoria that got mated" Cressida reminisced memories of the last Jellicle Ball; she was one of the younger kittens like Jemima when Victoria and Plato got mated. The Queen shrugged upon remembering the _Macavity incident _that happened last year, she looked at Plato and remembered how he helped fight Macavity during the Jellicle Ball.

"You know, I never thanked you last year" Cressida spoke as the Calico looked at her, "For what?" he asked. "For protecting the tribe" Cressida chimed, "It was nothing, the toms did the same too" Plato replied as the queen nodded. "Cressie!" Misto ran to her and Plato, "I'm sorry I came back late yesterday" he panted as the queen giggled. "It's okay, I'm sorry I fell asleep waiting for you to get back" Cressida remarked as the tom nodded, "Hi Misto" Plato smiled as the Calico nodded. "Anyway, Jenny's going to fetch Skimble from the train station in a while" Misto smiled, "And she was asking if any of you wanted to go with her" he continued as Plato and Cressida exchanged glances. "Where's Teazer and Electra?" Plato raised an eyebrow as he scratched his ear, "Teazer is with Jerrie and Jenny doesn't want to bring Electra" Misto explained as Cressida moved towards him. "I'd be happy to go with Jenny; I have to visit my human anyhow so…" Cressida smiled as Plato nodded, "I'll go tell my parents, can you go tell Jenny?" Cressida asked as Misto nodded. "No problem love" Misto gave her a quick kiss before heading off to Jenny's den, "Can you come with me to my parents?" Cressida asked as Plato nodded. The two headed to an old cabinet not far from the heart of the junkyard, Cressida opened the door to reveal Tantomile seated in the living room with Coricopat's head on her lap.

"Mom, Dad" Cressida entered the den with Plato following her, "I'm going to my human for a few days" she said as her parents looked at her. "I'm heading there after me and Jenny pick-up Skimble at the train station" Cressida stated as Tantomile looked at Coricopat, "How many days?" the tom asked as he sat upright. "3 to say the least, It's my human's birthday in a few days and I want to be there" Cressida spoke as Coricopat and Tantomile nodded in unison, "Alright Bells, see you in a few days then" Tantomile smiled as Cressida and Misto left the den to see Jennyanydots waiting for Cressida outside the den. "Are you ready dear?" Jenny asked as the queen nodded, "I'll go to my human when we get back from the station" Cressida smiled as Jenny nodded. "Let's hurry then, Skimble's about to arrive in a few minutes" Jenny sang as the two queens made their way to the North Express.

The two queens walked across the street to the Train Station where Skimble would arrive at about 5 minutes according to Jenny, "I brought you kits here on a field trip if I recall" Jenny chimed as the latter nodded. "I remember" Cressida responded as they arrived at the station where Skimble was waiting for them in his waist coat.

"Skimble!" Jenny beamed as the two met and nuzzled, "Hi Skimble!" Cressida waved as she neared them; "Hello Bells" Skimble greeted as Cressida made her bell ring with a giggle. "Did Jenny bring you here for another field trip?" Skimble asked as Cressida shook her head, "I wanted to see you and I have to go to my human for a few days" she explained as the mates nodded. "Do you want us to bring you to your human?" Jenny inquired as the other shook her head; "I'll be fine on my own, you guys get back to the junkyard" Cressida smiled as Jenny looked at Skimble. "The last time you went on your own, Rumpus had to bring you back to the junkyard" Jenny remarked as the railway cat looked at her, "What happened Bells?" Skimble asked as Cressida pursed her lips.

"Pollicle" Cressida bluntly replied as she turned to Jenny, "I take it; you guys won't let me go on my own" Cressida scratched her head as the two older cats nodded. "Alright then" Cressida agreed as they made their way to Victoria Grove.

"So, you live in Victoria Grove?" Asked Jenny as the queen nodded, "Does Teazer and Jerrie know?" Jenny raised an eyebrow as Cressida nodded. "They go to my human's place, but they don't steal" Cressida stated as they walked to an alley, "What did I say about alleys?" Jenny lectured as Cressida giggled. "It's a quick shortcut, I promise" Cressida beamed as she bumped into a tall figure.

"Get out of the way" Cressida hissed as the figure looked at her, "Well aren't you a pretty cat" he loomed over her as Skimble stepped in front of Cressida. "The railway cat?" The taller cat looked at Jenny, "And the Gumbie Cat" he added before turning to Cressida; "Then you must be Jellicles" His voice boomed inside the alley. "Run!" Skimble ordered as Cressida looked at Skimble, "We can't leave Skimble behind!" she ran towards Skimble who was already having a cat fight with the other. "I told you to run Cressida!" Skimble shouted as the queen turned to him before being thrown against the wall, Cressida turned to the attacker before being thrown over his shoulder. "Let go of me you son of a Pollicle!" Cressida boomed, "Jenny!" she called out to the Gumbie Cat who came running back in the alley, "Cressie!" Jenny exclaimed as she ran after the two, but it was too late. Cressida and the cat disappeared into the darkness.

Jenny went back to her mate who was leaning against the wall, "Where is she?" he snapped as Jenny shook her head. "What do we tell Coricopat and Tantomile?" Jenny asked as Skimble was back on his feet, "We can't lie to them, and you know that" Skimble took a deep breath as his mate linked her arm with his. "They might already know anyway" Skimble quaked as they made their way back to the junkyard.

* * *

I'm sorry for that very... awkward(?) fighting scene - I don't really know how to write one. Sorrryyy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go of me!" Cressida shouted as she landed on a cold wooden floor, "Where the heck am I?!" she questioned as he motioned towards the door. "Who are you?!" Cressida demanded as a deep throaty laugh was heard; her eyes shot wide open when she heard the laugh. "Macavity" Cressida whispered as the Ginger cat emerged from the door, he looked at the cat that brought Cressida there and ordered him to leave – the cat left, closing the door behind him.

"What do we have here?" Macavity sang as he ran a paw on Cressida's cheek, the queen looked at him with a petrified expression. "Don't look at me like that!" Macavity boomed as he hit the queen across the face, Cressida winced in pain as she felt her cheek stinging. "Now tell me, which of the Jellicles are your parents?" Macavity questioned, "Was it the Railway Cat and the Gumbie Cat? Did they adopt you?" he inquired as Cressida had a mental debate with herself. "I…" Cressida muttered, "I…" she trembled as the tom held her cheek, "Tantomile" Cressida mumbled as Macavity nodded, "The witch's cat" he laughed. "With who? Who is your father?" Macavity asked as Cressida looked at her paws, "Coricopat" she whispered as the Ginger tom stood up and walked towards the door; "Please don't leave me here" Cressida begged as the tom turned to her, his yellow eyes made her shudder. "Very well" Macavity laughed as he left the room, Cressida ran to the corner and hugged her knees wishing that she never left the junkyard after that Pollicle attack.

**./.**

"Tantomile! Coricopat!" Jenny shouted as they neared the clearing of the junkyard, the kittens stopped dancing and the music stopped. "Where are they?" Jenny asked as Munkustrap walked to them, "What's the matter?" he inquired as Skimble looked at Coricopat and Tantomile emerge from the old microwave. "Is it about Cressida?" Tantomile asked as Skimble nodded, "I knew it" Coricopat mumbled as his mate held his paw, "What happened?" Tantomile asked as Skimble looked down. "We think it was Macavity" Jenny gulped as Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other, "Munkustrap" Coricopat motioned towards his brother who nodded in response; "We'll do what we can" The Silver Tabby promised as Tantomile walked towards Coricopat, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "What will happen to our daughter?" Tantomile sobbed as Coricopat placed a paw on her head, "It's going to be okay, Trust me Tanto" Coricopat whispered as the queen cried.

"We'll do what we can to get her back" Munkustrap stated as Misto emerged from his den, "What's going on?" he asked as the others looked at each other; "Is it about Cressie? Is she alright? What happened?" Misto begged to get an answer but they all looked at him with sad eyes. "Macavity took her" Tantomile cried as Misto looked at her, "You aren't serious" he trembled as the queen nodded. "He has her" Jenny looked down, "But we aren't sure if it's Macavity or just some other cat," Munkustrap looked down; "We're still going to have a stake-out" he continued as the conjuring cat shook his head in disbelief, "No! I won't believe you!" Misto shouted as Victoria emerged from the crowd and held her brother's shoulders, "Calm down Misto" she whispered as the tux removed himself from her grip. "You're all lying!" Misto ran out of the junkyard as Munkustrap turned to his second-in-command, "Follow him" he ordered as Alonzo nodded and ran after Misto who made his way to Victoria Grove.

"Slow down tux!" Alonzo caught up to Misto who looked at him, "I'm not going to believe your sick jokes!" he boomed as the other tom sighed before running in front of Misto; effectively stopping him in the process. "Okay Misto, let's take a minute to relax" Alonzo panted as the tux took a deep breath, "Now doesn't that feel a bit better?" Alonzo asked as Misto nodded; "Now, we'll go to her human's place together and no more running this time okay?" Alonzo spoke as the tux nodded.

**./.**

"You'll be staying in here" Said a queen as Cressida made her way inside the room that she was brought to, it had the comforts of a bed and a rug which the Jellicle smiled to – she loved rugs. "Do you want anything?" Her guard asked as Cressida looked at her, "I'd like to know your name" she said as the other raised an eyebrow. "It's Moxicle" The queen replied as Cressida nodded, "My name's Cressida" she smiled as the other nodded; "I know" Moxicle chuckled as she locked the door behind her, leaving Cressida inside her new room which was still a cell to her.

Meanwhile, Macavity sat in his office, reading documents as a white Persian waltzed inside; "What do you want Griddlebone?" Macavity asked as the queen sat on his desk, "I'd like to get to know your new pet" Griddle giggled as Macavity looked at her. "How long do you plan on keeping her?" Griddle asked as she played with her tail, "Maybe until her tomfriend turns up" Macavity replied as Griddle looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why would you want to bring her mate here? Isn't she a Jellicle?" Griddle inquired as Macavity set his documents down before eyeing at the queen, "Coincidentally, her tomfriend is my son" Macavity stated as Griddle gasped. "How did you know?" Griddle inquired as Macavity raised an eyebrow, "Really Griddlebone? You ask how I would know such a thing?" he responded as the Persian hopped off his desk. "I'm going to see her" Griddle sang as she left the office.

**./.**

"I'm sorry Misto" Alonzo mumbled as they left the house, Misto hung his head low before a wave of orange appeared in front of him. "Hi there Misto!" Jerrie greeted as the tux looked at him, "You look like you woke-up on the wrong side of the junkyard today" Jerrie stated as Teazer arrived. "What's going on?" Teazer inquired as Alonzo walked beside Misto, "Cressie was catnapped" he held Misto's shoulder who looked down.

"Who took her?" Jerrie asked as the tom looked at Misto, "Macavity" Alonzo replied as Teazer and Jerrie glanced at each other. "That's terrible!" Teazer belted, "We'll help in any way we can" Jerrie gave Misto a pat on the shoulder. "We'll find her Misto, don't worry" Jerrie smiled as the tux nodded in response, "We should get back to the junkyard, you guys going back too?" Alonzo asked as the couple shook their heads, "We've got more places to go to" Jerrie explained as Alonzo nodded; "We'll be seeing you guys then" Alonzo said as he and Misto walked back to the junkyard.

"Do you think we should go ask the boss?" Teazer asked as Jerrie nodded, "Seems so, if Cressie is with him," he sighed. "We have to get her out" Jerrie looked at Misto and Alonzo. "Let's get going then!" Teazer chimed as her mate nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I don't like how quick the happenings in this chapter happened. But rest assured, I'll make it up in the next chapters.**

* * *

"Eat" Moxicle handed a bowl to Cressida who looked at her, "What? You never had grouse before?" The Ginger queen snapped as the Jellicle shook her head; Cressida won't deny it, she loves grouse – ever since Tugger brought some to the junkyard from his human, it's been her favourite human dish, next to Salmon Paste of course. "Macavity wants you to join him for dinner" Moxicle headed towards the door, Cressida looked up from her lunch. "And if I refuse?" Cressida asked, her mouth almost full; "You have no choice" The Ginger bluntly replied as she left the room, locking the door behind her. Cressida threw the bowl in her hands across the room before leaning against the wall, "I want to go home" she muttered as Griddlebone entered the room.

**./.**

"Cressie!" Tugger called out for the queen as he entered the den, "Cressie! Uncle Tugsy is here! I have something for you!" he looked at Tantomile who was trying to meditate. "Hey sis, what's wrong?" Tugger asked as the queen sneered, "Cressida isn't here" she muttered as Tugger dropped a bag beside the door. "Where is she? Is she with Misto?" Tugger inquired as the tux entered the den, Tantomile looked at him with a hopeful expression. "I'm sorry Tantomile, she isn't there" Misto hung his head low as Alonzo walked in, "We searched the whole house, she was nowhere in sight" he reported as Munkustrap walked out of Coricopat and Tantomile's room. "Good, you're here" Munkustrap turned to Alonzo, "We're leaving" he stated as Tugger looked at him. "Where are you going?" Tugger asked as Munkustrap sighed, "The warehouse" he whispered as the Coon gasped. "Why would you want to go there?" Tugger asked as Coricopat joined them, "My daughter is in that warehouse and I'm not going to let her stay there a minute longer!" he exclaimed as Misto turned to Munkustrap. "I'm going with you" Misto remarked, "No Misto, you're going to stay here and keep an eye on everyone" Munkustrap responded. "That wasn't a request Munku, I'm really going with you" Misto snapped as the tabby looked at Alonzo and nodded, "Tugger, you're coming with us" Munkustrap dictated as the latter raised a brow; "If there's one person that Cressie would want to see after a day of horror, it would be you" Misto mumbled as Tugger nodded.

"We'll bring her back Tanto, I promise" Coricopat gave her a kiss as Tantomile embraced him, "Bring our princess back" she sobbed as the tom nodded. "She'll be back before you know it" Alonzo smiled as Tantomile wiped away her tears, "Thank you" she chimed as the toms left the den.

**./.**

"Now, what do I dress you in for dinner?" Griddlebone sang as she looked through her collection of ribbons and collars, "This one looks perfect!" she pulled out a red collar that reminded Cressida of Bombalurina. "No thank you," Cressida tried to sound polite, "I would like to keep my collar" she stated as the Persian sighed; "Fine" Griddlebone giggled as she went through the ribbons.

"If you don't mind me asking," Cressida spoke as Griddle nodded, "What's a queen like you doing with a tom like Macavity?" Cressida inquired as the other chuckled. "Darling, _there's no one like Macavity_" Griddle responded as she pulled out a small gold clip, "At least wear something pretty to dinner" she smiled as Cressida nodded. The older queen placed the clip right in front of her left ear, "Pretty little pet" Griddle chimed as Cressida turned to the mirror; _'Nothing's changed really' _she told herself as she held the bell on her collar.

**./.**

"Why would you want to keep her here?!" Moxicle fumed, "For all we know, Jerrie and Teazer might know that she's here and they might launch an all-out Jellicle attack!" she belted. "That's why I have you and the henchcats" Macavity responded as the queen crossed her arms, "Do you want me to remind you of last year's Ball?" Moxicle asked as the tom slammed his paws on his table. "Do you want me to lock you in a cell?" Macavity hissed as the latter looked away, "I'm trying to be realistic here" Moxicle muttered as the tom chuckled; "Well, I appreciate it" Macavity responded as Moxicle sighed. "Macavity, with all due respect, I don't see the reason why we have to keep her here" Moxicle ranted as the Ginger cat laughed, "Then you obviously don't know that you're talking about" Macavity remarked as Griddle made her way inside the office.

"She's ready for dinner!" Griddle chimed as Moxicle sighed, "I never thought you'd get her to agree" she bellowed as the Persian smirked at her. "You know darling, it wouldn't hurt to act like a queen sometimes" Griddle beamed as Macavity stood up from his chair, "Where are you going?" Moxicle inquired as the tom walked to a door on his left, "Meeting is adjourned, if you don't mind, I have a date" Macavity chuckled as he headed to his room. "When will he ever listen?" Moxicle snapped as Griddle giggled, "When will you ever admit defeat?" she teased before walking out of the closet; leaving the Ginger Queen to scratch at one of the doors.

**./.**

"I don't sense her Munkustrap" Coricopat muttered as the Silver Tabby looked at him in a confused manner, "What do you mean you can't sense her?" Tugger asked as Misto looked at the warehouse. "There's magic here" Misto affirmed as Munkustrap nodded, "Macavity's probably using it to hide her" he pointed out as they made their way towards the warehouse as stealthy as possible. "Misto, Coricopat" Munkustrap called for them as they went into a circle, "Tugger and I will take care of Macavity if the going gets tough, I want the both of you to get Cressida out if we find her" Munkustrap instructed as the toms nodded. "Misto, I want you to tell me the moment you catch her scent" Coricopat beamed as Misto nodded, "You'll do the same for me" he muttered before they walked through an open window of the warehouse.

**./.**

"Macavity!" Moxicle ran into his office to see him combing himself, "You clean up nice" the queen purred as Macavity hissed. "What do you want?" Macavity snarled as Moxicle fixed herself, "I smell Tugger" she hissed. "You what?!" Macavity demanded as he stood up from his vanity, "I can catch Tugger's scent, as well as three others" Moxicle reported as the Napoleon of Crime roared. "Get the girl and transfer her here" Macavity ordered as Moxicle nodded, "Get the henchcats ready too, this might get ugly" he laughed as Moxicle rushed to Cressida's room where Griddle and her were seated on the rug.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! Chapter 5 is in progress!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the slow updates, school has been very hectic. But I'm working on the 6th Chapter as of now, so expect it to be up and ready soon. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Macavity calls for the presence of the Jellicle" Moxicle dictated as Griddle and Cressida looked at each other and nodded, "Where does he want me?" Cressida inquired as Moxicle turned to Griddle; "His office, I have to go take care of some business, so if you could please take her there" Moxicle stepped aside so the two queens could leave. "Alright then" Griddle chimed as she led Cressida towards Macavity's office.

"Damn it! I hate that scent" Moxicle sneered as she headed for the training room where the henchcats, including Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were training. "Macavity wants you all ready," Moxicle remarked. "Jellicles are in the building" Moxicle cackled as the henchcats looked at each other and cheered, running out of the room and to the main room. "Teazer, we should go" Jerrie whispered as Teazer nodded; the couple made their way to a secret door that was conveniently located behind some boxes, "We have to look for Munkustrap, I know he's about" Jerrie stated as Teazer took a deep breath before heading out the hatch.

"Where are does two?" Moxicle scratched her head as she scanned the room for Teazer and Jerrie, she shrugged off the thought when she heard the alarms ring; rushing towards Macavity's office – she caught the scent of the Rum Tum Tugger once more, sending her into a fit.

**./.**

"Well, some kind of tom he is" Griddle paced around the room and Cressida played with her tail, she was seated on Macavity's desk as the Persian looked at her with a very problematic expression. "I'm sorry for Macavity's tardiness, it's habitual" Griddle rolled her eyes as the Jellicle giggled, "It's fine Griddle, I'm used to toms like such" Cressida responded as Macavity emerged from his room, wiping off the little grime on his fur before turning to Cressida who jumped off his desk.

"I take it, my date is ready" Macavity smirked as Griddle nodded, "Come my dear" Macavity offered his arm as Cressida turned to Griddle who gave an encouraging smile; Cressida linked her arm with his as Moxicle entered the room. "Are you here to send us off Moxicle?" Macavity joked as the Ginger cat nodded, "Yes I am" she remarked grabbing on to Griddle in the process. "Well, the two of you have fun" Griddle sang she led Moxicle out of the room. "She must be having one of her _fits_" Macavity sang as he turned to the mirror, "One more thing" he snapped his fingers and in an instant he transformed into another tom – a tom that looked like Misto, except his stomach was grey and he wasn't all black. "The beauty of being a conjurer" Macavity smiled as he led Cressida out of the warehouse, "Where are we going?" the queen asked as Macavity directed her towards an Italian restaurant where other couples were having their dinner dates.

"I hope you like Italian" Macavity laughed as Cressida nodded in response, "What if someone notices that you're Macavity?" she inquired as the other placed a paw on hers, "No, they won't" Macavity purred; "It won't happen" he assured. "But-" Cressida said as the other smiled, "Trust me" Macavity whispered as they entered the Italian restaurant where a Singapura led them to a table in a corner. The waitress walked away after handing them their menus, "Order whatever you please" Macavity stated as Cressida looked at the menu, "I'll have whatever you'll get" she smiled putting down the menu and glancing at the cats around them. Cressida's eyes widened when she saw a familiar couple by the bar, "Oh Everlasting Cat" she scrambled behind the menu as Macavity raised an eyebrow; "What's wrong dear?" he asked as Cressida pointed towards the bar. "It's Plato and Victoria" Cressida whispered as Macavity stood up and grabbed her paw, "Vivian" he stated as the same Singapura walked to them. "I'd like to transfer a table" Macavity winked as the queen nodded and led them to a table farther into the restaurant, "Thank you Vivian" he smiled as he helped Cressida on her chair. "Are you comfortable?" Macavity asked as the queen nodded; "I'm going to order now" Macavity smiled before turning to Vivian, the Singapura queen.

Cressida sat still and tried to organize her thoughts: Why didn't she call out for Plato and Victoria to save her? Why did she tell Macavity that they were there? Why did she want to stay with Macavity? She looked at the tom across the table and started to play with her paws, Macavity looked so much like Misto in his disguise – it made the queen miss the tom more. "Cressida" She heard her name being called and looked around, "Cressida" she was called again before a paw found hers. "Are you alright?" Macavity asked as Cressida shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm fine" she sighed as she looked towards the bar; "I miss you guys" Cressida whispered as Macavity looked at the same direction. "You want to go home?" Macavity asked as the queen shot him a stare before holding her cheek, "Yes" she replied as Macavity chuckled. "We'll discuss that once we get back to the warehouse, for now, enjoy dinner" Macavity smiled as the dishes arrived, Cressida looked the food prepared for them; it was Pigeon, she looked at Macavity and bit her bottom lip. "Eat up _darling_" Macavity smirked as she started to eat.

The previous Jellicle ball, Cressida was the same age as Jemima and they were the ones that Demeter and Bombalurina told about Macavity: _There's no one like Macavity, _the words echoed through Cressida's mind as she looked at the tom; _there never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity, _she thought as the tom glanced at her. "I take it, you're done" Macavity chuckled as the queen nodded, if what Macavity said was true about her going home; she wanted to speed up the process. "Vivian, on my tab like always" Macavity walked to Cressida and helped her off her chair, "So you come here often?" she inquired as the other nodded; "I come here with my top henchcats, to treat them for dinner for a job well done" Macavity explained as they walked past Plato and Victoria.

"Hey Vic" Plato whispered as the white queen turned to her mate, "What?" she asked taking a sip from her milk shake as Cressida glanced at them. "It's Cressie! It's Cressie" Plato jumped from his chair as the queen did the same, "Is that Misto she's with?" Victoria asked as the Calico nodded; "They probably found her" Victoria giggled as the tom turned to her. "Let's go finish our dinner, we can talk to her back at the junkyard" Plato held Victoria's waist as they walked back inside the restaurant.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this one. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tugger!" Moxicle hissed as the Maine Coon turned to her, "Do I know you?" He inquired as Moxicle whined. "I'm your ex-queenfriend" Moxicle growled as Coricopat looked at her, "Yeap that is one of your ex's Tugger" he chuckled as Tugger motioned towards Moxicle and examined her. "Moxi?!" Tugger boomed as the queen covered his mouth with her paw, "Yes, I live here" she responded. "And no, there is no other Jellicle here except me" Moxicle crossed her arms as Misto's ears twitched at the statement, "Judging from the smell, no" he smirked as Moxicle looked around.

"The girl isn't here, Macavity took her out for dinner" Moxicle sighed, "I knew there was still some good in you!" Tugger caught her in an embrace which made the queen gasp. "Yes, that's how he says thank you" Coricopat chuckled as Misto looked towards the direction of the main entrance, "They're here!" Misto announced as Moxicle held Tugger's paw, "Follow me and be quick with it!" she commanded as they headed towards the training room. "I knew we were right to bring Tugger" Misto chuckled as they ran after the Ginger Queen.

"Get inside! Hurry!" Moxicle pointed towards one of the cabinets, "I'm not going in there, I'll make such a fuss if I can't get out" Tugger crossed her arms as the group whined. "Macavity's going to lock you in a cell if he finds you" Moxicle hissed as Tugger gulped, "Just get in here Tugger!" Coricopat roared as the Maine Coon whined before running towards Coricopat. "Wait! Wait!" Alonzo shouted, "Where's Misto?!" He inquired as the Ginger Queen shut the door.

**./.**

Misto found Cressida's scent in the room that she was staying in, he hid on top of the cabinet until the door opened to reveal Macavity and Cressida. Misto's eyes widened as she say the queen, unharmed and happy. "Thank you for today" Cressida smiled as Macavity nodded and kicked the door behind him, causing Misto to jump slightly in surprise.

"About what you told me today" Cressida took a seat on top of the bed, "I want to go home Macavity" she softly whispered as Macavity chuckled lowly – it sent chills up Misto's spine as he watched the scene before him. "Do you honestly think that I would let you go?" Macavity bellowed, "Your friends are here, and to tell you honestly" he stopped as the queen gulped. "They're not getting out, just like you" Macavity laughed as he neared the queen who jumped off the bed, "Get away from me Macavity" Cressida mumbled as the tom grabbed onto her. "Just a few hours ago you wanted my company and now you're running away from it?" Macavity snarled as he pinned the queen on the ground, "I'm not letting you go" he chuckled as the queen screamed in pain.

Misto could only watch as he saw what Macavity was doing to his queenfriend; the tom debated whether he would help the queen or leave. Misto argued with himself, would he save her and end up being alone with Macavity or run and ask for help? The tom chose the latter and disappeared.

Macavity's ears twitched; "I feel magic" he got off Cressida who had her eyes closed as tears made their way down her cheeks. "Let's play a game," Macavity headed towards the door, "If I find them before you do," he opened the door; "You're staying with me and they get locked up in a cell" he left Cressida who cussed as she tried to get up. The queen looked at herself, eyeing at a wound that Macavity had left on her lower stomach – she was bleeding, "What do I tell Misto?" Cressida asked herself as her door opened again.

"You don't have to tell me anything" Misto entered the room and knelt beside the queen, "I'm ashamed Misto, don't look at me" Cressida started to cry as the tom embraced her. "You didn't want it, it's not your fault" Misto whispered in her ear as the queen shook her head, "But…But…" Cressida choked on a sob as the tom lifted her head up; "But nothing, let's go, if we want to beat Macavity at his own game" Misto winked as the queen nodded and tried to get up. "Misto, I can't" Cressida whispered as the tom looked around before picking her up, "whatever happens, you are still my queenfriend" Misto placed a kiss on her forehead as he carried her out.

"Oh my!" Misto turned around to see the startled Griddle, "Griddle, please" Cressida begged as the Persian neared them. "What happened to her?" Griddle inquired as Misto raised an eyebrow, "You should know, you live with the guy" he hissed as Cressida held his paw; "Have you seen them?" she asked as Griddle shook her head, "Try Moxicle" she responded as she pointed them to the direction of the training room.

**./.**

"Where are they?!" Macavity roared as Moxicle stood in front of the henchcats, "We couldn't find them boss" Moxicle responded earning a slap on the cheek from the tom; "Find them! Turn this place upside down if you have to!" Macavity boomed as the henchcats scrambled away from the Napoleon of Crime who proceeded to Cressida's room. "Cressida!" Macavity roared as he stared at the open door, "Son of a Pollicle!" he cursed as he kicked the door open. "Cressida!" Macavity started to toss and turn everything inside the room, "Griddlebone!" he growled as he headed for the infirmary where Griddle was seated, treating one of the henchcats.

"Where is she?!" Macavity hissed as the Persian raised an eyebrow, "Where is she?" the tom asked again as Griddle shook her head. "I don't know, did you try her room?" Griddle responded earning a blow on the cheek from the tom, "The next time to reply to me like that, I'll kill you" Macavity threatened as he rushed out the infirmary.

Macavity went to halt as he caught the scent, "The Conjuring Cat" he smirked as he went inside his office.

**./.**

"They're inside the training room!" Moxicle walked out of one of the rooms as Misto went to halt, "Am I supposed to trust you?" he raised an eyebrow as Cressida groaned. "Now's not the time for sarcastic remarks love" Cressida mumbled as Misto nodded, "Lead the way henchcat" he snarled as Moxicle nodded. "And by the way, it's Moxicle" Moxicle smiled as she led them towards the training room where Tugger and the rest were sitting inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cressie!" Coricopat shouted upon seeing Misto and the queen, "Dad" Cressida smiled weakly as Misto knelt on the ground; allowing Coricopat to see Cressida. "Where did this come from?" Coricopat asked as he placed Cressida's head on his lap, "Macavity… He…" Cressida began to cry. "I'm sorry" Cressida apologized as Coricopat stroked her head fur, "If there's one person who you should apologize to, it's Misto" he stated as Misto shook his head. "She already did, and I forgive her" Misto smiled as Moxicle emerged from the door.

"You guys have 2 minutes, after that I can't guarantee safe passage out of here" Moxicle dictated as the Jellicles nodded, "I'll take her" Tugger volunteered as he carried Cressida; "Hi Uncle Tugsy" she whispered as Tugger touched her nose with his. "I got something for you" Tugger whispered as they left the room, "There's grouse waiting for you back at the junkyard" Tugger smiled as Cressida giggled. "Thank you" Cressida smiled as they approached the entrance. "Stop" Moxicle ordered as the Jellicles went to a halt, "We have to get out, we only have less than a minute now" Munkustrap muttered as Moxicle pointed towards the entrance. "Let's see you try to get out with them there" Moxicle referred to the henchcats that were piled up the entrance. "We can help!" A small voice giggled, it was followed by a silent _Shhh._

"Teazer! Jerrie!" Misto beamed as the notorious couple of cats smiled, "We know a way out, but you have to keep up" Jerrie smiled as they nodded. "The way is through the training room" Teazer smiled as they headed towards the room, "The hatch, look for the hatch" Teazer whispered as a low chuckle resounded through the walls of the room. "Do you mean the hatch that I patched up?" The voice asked as Macavity emerged from where the hatch used to be. "I never knew I'd see the day that my favourite cats would betray me" Macavity pointed at Moxicle, Jerrie and Teazer who stood in front of the Jellicles. "Oh, I see where this is going" Macavity chuckled as he turned to Cressida, "Give her to me and this won't get ugly" he ordered as Tugger held on the queen tight. "I'm not letting you touch my daughter" Coricopat boomed as Macavity tilted his head to the side, "Very well" he looked at Cressida who was lifted from Tugger's grip. _His powers of Levitation would make a fakir stare _Demeter's words echoed through Cressida's mind. "Cressie!" Tugger shouted as he tried to retrieve the queen who landed in Macavity's arms, "Let her go!" Munkustrap demanded as Macavity shook his head; "Give me someone I want and I'll give her back" he laughed as Munkustrap looked at his siblings. "Give me Demeter and I'll give your precious kitten back to you" Macavity turned to Munkustrap whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"No!" Cressida whispered, "I'm the one you want" she stated; "Don't bring any of them into this" Cressida begged as Macavity chuckled. "Guess who just made the right choice" Macavity remarked as Coricopat started to weep, "Let me see her" he said; "Start living with the fact that you will never see your daughter again" Macavity exclaimed as Coricopat fumed with anger. "Don't Coricopat!" Munkustrap tried to hold him back, but it was too late – Coricopat charged towards Macavity. "You little!" Macavity hissed as Cressida fell from his grasp, "Jerrie!" Tugger called out as the tom caught Cressida; "I believe you fell for the wrong tom" Jerrie chuckled as Cressida smiled. "Let's get you out of here" Jerrie exclaimed as he ran towards the hatch, "Teazer!" he called out as the queen started to claw for the hatch that was patched up with boxes. "Munkustrap!" Teazer called as the Silver Tabby turned to them, "Coricopat! Alonzo! Tugger! Go!" he ordered as the coon ran towards the hatch. "Munkustrap!" Cressida called as the tabby shook his head, "Take her and go" Jerrie handed the queen over to Tugger who nodded in response. "I'm not going without you" Teazer held her mate's paws as the tom shook his head, "You have to, you're the only one who knows the way in and out of this place through this hatch" Jerrie turned to Munkustrap who was now having a fight with Macavity. "Get them back to the junkyard; I'll be back before you know it" Jerrie placed a kiss on Teazer's paws as the queen started to cry before nodding in response. "Go! Go!" Jerrie insisted as the queen nodded, entering the hatch as she did so; Tugger, Alonzo & Coricopat followed soon after.

**./.**

Munkustrap grunted as he fell on the ground, he eyed at Jerrie who Macavity threw against a wall, "How do you feel brother?" Macavity chuckled as he grabbed the tabby by the collar. "How does it feel to be weak?" Macavity brought Munkustrap closer to him, "How does it feel to be worthless?" he laughed as he threw Munkustrap across the room. "Take him to a cell!" Macavity ordered as Moxicle froze, "Take him to a cell and I might forget your little attempted rebellion" he chuckled as the queen looked away. "Are you forgetting who I am?" Macavity grabbed her by the neck, "Are you forgetting that you owe me a debt?" he smirked before throwing Moxicle to Munkustrap. "You owe me much Moxicle, and you yourself volunteered to give yourself me" Macavity stated as the queen picked the silver tabby up, "Imagine that, if you never gave yourself to me, your precious Tugger would've been gone by now" The Ginger cat chuckled as the queen's eyes widened. "Don't bring him into this" Moxicle breathed as Munkustrap turned to her, "Why? Is it because you can't live with the fact that no matter how much you gave for him, he never loved you" Macavity rubbed it into her face making the queen explode in anger.

Moxicle pounced on Macavity and attacked him, scratching his face with her paws as she did so. The queen allowed her tears to run down her cheeks, "Moxicle stop" Jerrie held her shoulders, the Ginger queen turned to him and looked at her paws, they were dripping with blood and Macavity was unconscious; "You can leave all this Moxicle, come with us" Munkustrap neared them and forced a weak smile as he offered his paw to the queen who turned to Macavity before nodding and taking Munkustrap's paw. The three made their way through the hatch that led out of the warehouse, Moxicle and Jerrie had Munkustrap's arms over their shoulders to support the tom; As they got out of the warehouse, Moxicle went to halt and looked at the dark building, "Don't look back Moxicle, it will only hurt you more than it already has" Munkustrap spoke as the queen nodded and started they made their way to the junkyard.

"Do you think they'll take me in?" Moxicle asked as Jerrie smiled, "No doubt of it" he replied. "What if they don't?" Moxicle hung her head low, "For the deed you have done to save Cressida and I, they will" Munkustrap responded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom!" Teazer ran inside the junkyard ahead of the group so that they could prepare for Cressida's arrival, "We're home love" Coricopat whispered in Cressida's ear as she looked towards the gate of the junkyard; "Put me down Tugsy" Cressida weakly smiled as the Coon shook his head, "You're in no condition to move" he laughed as the queen playfully whined; "If you insist" Cressida giggled, leaning her head against Tugger's chest. "Misto" Cressida called as the tux turned to her, "I'm sorry" she whispered as Misto shook his head, "How many times must I tell you that you don't have to apologize to me" he chuckled as the queen smiled weakly.

"She's here! She's here!" A kitten squealed from the gate as Cressida turned to Tugger, "Yeap, you're not mistaken" he laughed as they entered the gate. "You've only been gone a day and you're acting like you've been gone a month" Coricopat chuckled as the queen smiled, "I'm just glad to be back" she responded as they arrived at the heart of the junkyard. "Bells!" Skimble ran to her as Tugger set her on the tire, "Hi Skimble" Cressida giggled as the railway cat nuzzled against her. "Thank Everlasting Cat you're safe" Skimble chimed as Jenny approached them with her first aid kit, "Oh dear" she said as she eyed at Cressida's wound; "Teazer, go get me more bandages please" Jenny smiled as Teazer nodded and rushed to her mother's den. "thank goodness you arrived just before dawn" Jenny began cleaning Cressida's wound, "I never would've done it without them" she turned to Misto, Tugger and her father; "Thank you" she beamed as Coricopat went to her side, "Princess," he held her paw. "You're grounded for a month" Coricopat stated as Cressida nodded, "For once, I'm happy that I'm grounded" she giggled as Tantomile emerged from the pipe; "Princess!" she rejoiced as she hugged Cressida. "Careful Tantomile, she has a big wound" Jenny exclaimed as the Witch's cat nodded; "I'm so glad that you're back" she nuzzled against Cressida who smiled.

"Cressie!" The kittens chorused as they circled around her, "I missed you guys too" Cressida smiled as the kittens nuzzled against her. "Where's dad?" Jemima asked out of the blue as Cressida turned to Tugger and Misto, "Well, Jemima…" Cressida held her paw; "Dad ran into something and had to come back late" A voice chuckled from behind as Jemima jumped off the tire and ran to Munkustrap, "Careful there, I'm wounded too" Munkustrap chuckled as he embraced Jemima. "Well, I guess I'll be needing a lot of bandages" Jenny giggled as she turned to Moxicle. "What is she doing here?!" Tantomile hissed as she stepped in front of Cressida, Moxicle turned to Munkustrap and Jerrie.

"She helped save me" Cressida stated as the Jellicles turned to her, "And she's still a Jellicle" Munkustrap added as he gave Jenny a stern look. "Uhm, well, make yourself at home Moxicle" Jenny mumbled as Jemima went to the Ginger Queen, "I like your coat" she smiled as Moxicle let go of Munkustrap. "Thank you, I like yours too" Moxicle responded as Jemima giggled, "Go ahead kits" Cressida said as the kittens assembled around Moxicle.

**./.**

"I hope you're happy" Griddle sighed as she wrapped Macavity's arm with a bandage, "Happy? How am I supposed to be happy?!" he boomed; "I lost the girl, and I lost 3 henchcats in one day" Macavity growled as Griddle smirked, "You sound like you got attached to the girl" she smiled as Macavity swatted her paw away from his arm. "You do not have any concern whatsoever to my relationship with the girl" Macavity bellowed as Griddle nodded and continued to clean his wounds.

"You called for me dad?" A Harlequin Queen walked inside Macavity's office, "Yo-You're…" Griddle gulped as she saw the queen. "Hi Griddle" The queen waved as Macavity turned to the Persian, "Hi" Griddle replied as she continued to work on her task. "Welcome home daughter" Macavity chuckled as the Harlequin bowed, "What do you need?" She asked as the Napoleon of Crime posed a sly grin.

**./.**

"This isn't much but I hope you'll be comfortable" Demeter smiled as she showed Moxicle into her new den, a small cabinet just near their own. "No, this is perfect" Moxicle smiled as she explored, "We're having a feast tomorrow evening, Old Deuteronomy wants you to be there" Demeter said from the door as Moxicle nodded, "I'll be there" she replied as Demeter gave a nod. "I'll see you then" Demeter waved as she headed off to her own den.

"Hello?" Said a voice from behind as Moxicle turned to the door, "What can I help you with?" she asked as a tall tom walked in; "My mom wanted you to have this, you might be hungry" he handed a dish of caviar to Moxicle who smiled as accepted the dish. "Thank you?" Moxicle looked at the tom who smiled, "Admetus" he replied as Moxicle nodded; "Thank you Admetus, send thanks to your mom too" she spoke as the tom gave her a big smile, "So, welcome to the junkyard Ma-Mo.." Admetus scratched his head, "its Moxicle" she giggled as she took a seat. "I like your place" Admetus smiled as Moxicle giggled, "It isn't much now, but I'll make it into something" she replied as the other nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Admetus waved as he made his way to his den, "What a tom" Moxicle whispered as Cressida entered the den.

"Cressida" Moxicle smiled as the latter took a seat on a pea can, "Please call me Cressie" Cressida giggled as the other nodded in response; "Thank you for backing me up" Moxicle smiled as Cressida shook her head, "It was the least I could do, you saved me and my uncle" she replied as Moxicle smiled. "I hope you like the junkyard, sadly, it doesn't have the same royal treatment as the warehouse" Cressida chuckled, "I know, I used to live here" Moxicle responded as the latter looked at her with a confused face. "Shocking I know" Moxicle chuckled as she took a seat next to Cressida, "I left with Macavity" she confessed as Cressida shook her head in response; "It was an offer I can't refuse apparently" Moxicle took the dish of Caviar and offered some to Cressida who shook her head, "I had dinner with your boss" she laughed.

"Are you going to tell me the whole story?" Cressida inquired as Moxicle shook her head, "Is it okay if I don't tell you tonight?" she asked, "I need to sink all of what happened today in" Moxicle replied as Cressida nodded placing a paw on her stomach. "I'm sorry for what Macavity did to you" Moxicle mumbled, "If it's any consolation, he did the same to me when I went with him" she forced a smile. "Today, I was with Jenny" Cressida bit her lower lip, "She told me to keep an eye on my stomach" she whispered; "I'm sure it means nothing, she's just telling you that it might get worse" Moxicle responded as Cressida nodded, "Caviar?" Moxicle offered Cressida the dish. Cressida nodded and took some of the caviar, Moxicle watched the girl and took a deep breath – knowing what Jennyanydots was talking about was unbearable for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"No! No!" Munkustrap grunted as he approached Admetus and Etcetera, "It's Queens then toms then queens then toms" Munkustrap dictated as the two nodded; "This happens every year" He face pawed himself as Misto and Cressida took a seat on the tire. "When are you going to realize that this will never work uncle?" Cressida giggled as Munkustrap shook his head, "We will perfect it this year" he raised a paw as Cressida nodded. "This happens every year, _The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and The Pollicles_" Misto smiled as Cressida turned to him, "Aren't you part of it?" she asked as Misto nodded; "Munkustrap gave me the day off so I could take care of you" Misto replied as Cressida nodded in response. "Moxicle!" Cressida waved as the Ginger Queen emerged from the pipe, "Hi there" she smiled before taking a seat beside Cressida.

"Did you sleep well?" Misto asked as Moxicle smiled, "Very well thank you" she replied as she turned to Admetus; Moxicle gave the tom a wave who shyly waved back. "I think he likes you" Cressida giggled as Moxicle smiled, "We just met last night" she responded as Alonzo ran to Munkustrap. "Alright! Clear this place up, we have a feast tonight" Munkustrap announced as the kittens as well as the toms started to take away the props. "Are you participating at the ball?" Misto asked as Moxicle nodded, "They told me that I would have to be in Pekes and the Pollicles since they need for queens" she replied as Cressida nodded. "Is there a queen that's going to be mated this year?" Moxicle inquired as Misto turned to Cressida with a small smile, "I am" Cressida giggled as Moxicle clapped; "That's great!" Moxicle turned to Tugger who was with a red queen, "Who is she?" Moxicle tried to remain calm. "Oh! That's Bombalurina; Uncle Tugsy's mate" Cressida replied, "Since when?" Moxicle raised a brow, "Ever since my aunt came of age" Cressida giggled as the other nodded. "So, who's going to be the lucky tom?" Moxicle asked as Cressida turned to Misto, "I'll have to ask her dad first though" the tux chuckled as Plato joined them on the tire; "Moxicle, this is Plato, my best friend" Cressida smiled as the Calico gave her a wave, "My sister's mate" Misto added as Plato scratched his head. "Cressie!" Bombalurina sang as she gave the younger queen a big hug, "I'm injured!" Cressida winced as the red queen carefully latched herself away from the other; "I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to have you back" Bombalurina explained as she turned to Moxicle, "You must be Moxicle, I'm-" she was cut off by Moxicle's silent whine; "You're Bombalurina, I know you" the Ginger queen mumbled as Bombalurina nodded.

"What are you doing outside of the den?" Said Coricopat as he emerged from the pipe, "Jenny told you to rest" he scolded as Cressida nodded; "I am resting dad, I just don't want to stay inside the den" Cressida replied as Coricopat shook his head, "You are still grounded" he reminded as the queen nodded in response. "I'm back!" Jenny chimed as she arrived with Skimble, Jelly and the kittens; "Where have you been?" Cressida asked as Etcetera dropped her bag and went straight to Cressida, "Bustopher Jones" Etcetera smiled as the other nodded. "He told us that he won't be able to join us tonight so he gave us food" Skimble smiled, picking up the bag that Etcetera dropped; "Well, we better start preparing" Jenny smiled as Cressida motioned to get up, "No, No!" Jenny smiled, "You have to rest" she stated as Cressida nodded; "And you'll need all your energy for tonight! There will be dancing" Jenny winked as she strutted off to her den with the kits. "What would you do if another tom beat you to dancing with Cressie?" Plato turned to Misto who rolled his eyes, "It's not like I have a competitor" he calmly responded as the Calico stuck out his tongue in response. "Typical you Misto, always so sure about yourself" Cressida gave the tux a playful kick, "What? It's true anyway!" Misto giggled as the other rolled her eyes.

**./.**

"No competitor huh?" Macavity grinned as the Harlequin queen brushed her fur, "I'm going dad" she jumped off Macavity's table as the ginger tom nodded; "So, I just go in there and pretend that I've been attacked by a Pollicle?" she inquired as Macavity stood up from his desk, "Let's make it into something more realistic" he chuckled before scratching the queen across the arm. "Do not take your tantrums out on me!" The queen hissed as the tom gave her more small scratches, "Relax Macadia, they're just small scratches" Macavity chuckled before clawing her across the leg; "Small scratches?!" Macadia winced in pain, "Now you're ready" Macavity signalled for one of his henchcats to grab his daughter by the arms. "Dad you better know what you're doing!" Macadia roared as the henchcats dragged the queen out of the office, "For the record, she's your daughter" Griddle lectured as Macavity shook his head; "No, she's my heir" The Hidden Paw waltzed back to his desk as the Persian whined.

**./.**

"You look pretty today" Coricopat smiled as Cressida faced him, "Did you do something with your collar?" he asked as the queen nodded. "I polished my bell" Cressida replied as the tom took a seat next to her, "And you brushed your fur" he smiled as Cressida nodded. "I wanted to look special for tonight" Cressida explained as Coricopat stroked her fur, "Misto came to me today" he mumbled as the queen turned to him with shock. "It was about the Jellicle Ball" Coricopat looked away from the latter, "Princess, I trust you" he breathed as he held the queen's paw tight; "You're old enough to make that decision yourself, if you think Misto is the right tom for you then I have no right to object" Coricopat smiled as Cressida started to cry. "Dad!" Cressida caught him in an embrace, "I love you princess" Coricopat started to cry making the queen giggle; "I love you too dad" Cressida replied as Tantomile entered the room, "You both ready?" she inquired as the two broke their embrace as Tantomile joined them.

"Someone's happy today" Tantomile giggled as Cressida turned to her, "Dad allowed me to mate this year" she smiled as her mother gave Coricopat a pat on the back. "Congratulations love, you finally learned to let her go" Tantomile giggled as Coricopat nodded, "She won't be a kit forever and who are we to keep her from the world?" he turned to Cressida who hugged her parents. "The both of you are the best" Cressida beamed as someone knocked on their den. "The feast is going to start now you three!" Jemima opened the door as the three nodded, "Thanks Jem!" Cressida smiled as the dark red queen ran off to the feast.


	10. Chapter 10

"This feast," Old Deuteronomy said, "Is in the honour of my granddaughter: Cressida who has returned to us after a day of horror" he stated as Cressida have him a nod of thanks, "And to the queen who has also returned to us after many years, welcome back to the tribe Moxicle" the Jellicle Leader stated as the tribe looked around for Moxicle. "How rude! Where is she?" Jelly muttered as Jenny emerged from the pipe, "I'm sorry we took so long!" she sang as she looked at the tribe. "Come on now dear, let's not doddle" The Gumbie Cat chimed as Moxicle emerged from the pipe – her head fur trimmed down and her fur combed; she looked very much different from how she looked like when she first arrived in the junkyard, this earned gasps from the older Jellicles and cheers from the younger queens.

"Moxicle You…" Tugger remarked as Moxicle took her place beside Cressida, "Jenny gave me a make-over, and I like it" Moxicle replied as she turned to Jenny and gave her a smile; the Gumbie Cat giggled as Old Deuteronomy smiled, "Welcome home dear" he stated as Moxicle smiled. "Thank you Old Deuteronomy" Moxicle chimed as she turned to Admetus who had a small grin on his face, "I think he likes you" Cressida whispered as Moxicle blushed; "We can't say" The Ginger queen replied turning to Tugger who was with Bombalurina. "Let the feast begin" Old Deuteronomy announced as the Jellicles cheered.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Admetus approached Moxicle who was seated on TSE1, "I am, it's been sometime since I've been to a feast like this" she replied as the tom offered her milk. "Thank you Admetus" Moxicle smiled as the tom nodded, "I like your makeover" Admetus chuckled as the queen blushed; "Thank you but I think Jenny deserves all the credit" Moxicle stated as the tom nodded. "Will you be joining the Jellicle Ball?" Admetus inquired as the queen nodded, "I'll be in _The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles_" Moxicle smiled as the tom's face it up with a grin. "I guess I'll be performing with you then" Admetus said as Moxicle's ears twitched, "Did you hear that?" she asked as Admetus turned to Munkustrap who was looking at the gate of the junkyard.

"Help!" A cry came from the entrance as the toms ran towards the clearing, "What's going on?" Moxicle approached Cressida and Demeter. "I don't really know, but I feel weird" Demeter muttered as Cressida held on her paws, "It's a queen isn't it?" Moxicle asked as Demeter nodded; "Jenny! Get some bandages ready!" Alonzo panted as the queen nodded before rushing to her den, "What's going on Lonzie?" Cressida inquired, "There's an injured queen" Alonzo replied as Cressida turned to Demeter whose paw was shaking. "Dem, are you?" Cressida stopped when Demeter shot her ha stare, "Could you please bring me to my den?" Demeter asked as Cressida nodded; "Will you be okay on your own?" Cressida asked as Moxicle nodded, "You go ahead, I'll wait here" she smiled as the other two made their way to Demeter's den.

"What's going on? You're skittish again" Cressida whispered as they exited the pipe, "I don't know either Cressie, but there's something wrong" Demeter replied; "I can feel it" The golden queen continued as they entered the cupboard that served as a den to Demeter, Munkustrap and Jemima. "The moment I heard that queen's cry for help I started shaking" Demeter took a seat on a can of tuna, "I feel _him" _she mumbled as Cressida held her wound before taking a deep breath; "Maybe you just need some rest Demeter" Cressida went to her, the golden queen nodded in response. "You go back to the yard, I can take care of myself from here" Demeter smiled as Cressida shook her head, "I'll stay with you" she insisted as the other shook her head; "You don't have to Cressie, enjoy the night" Demeter walked to her bed as Cressida went back to the yard where Jenny was treating a Harlequin Queen on the tire.

"Who is she?" Cressida asked taking a seat next to Misto on top of the microwave, "She said her name was Macadia, she was a prisoner of-" he cut himself off upon looking at Cressida's bandaged wound; "You know who" Misto muttered as the queen held his paw, "Moxicle" Cressida called over the ginger queen who looked less impressed by the new comer. "Is there something wrong?" Cressida whispered as Moxicle gave her a nod, "I haven't seen her before" she whispered in reply as the latter turned to the queen who was narrating her story to Munkustrap; "I don't think she's really a captive, there most queens that I've seen are in worse condition and Macavity wouldn't let a queen like her escape" The Ginger Queen muttered as the Harlequin shot her a smirk, "She's something else" Moxicle whispered as Cressida turned to her.

"I don't feel so okay around her too Misto" Cressida held her tomfriend's paw, "We can't just tell Munkustrap that" Misto responded with a small frown. "I wonder why he even stopped questioning every single cat that came about here" Cressida sighed as Misto chuckled, "Well, he has changed since Demeter and you know that" The tux responded as the Moxicle shook her head. "There's something _Macavity _about her but I just can't put my paw on it" Moxicle mumbled as the tux whined, "It doesn't mean you haven't seen her before, you have every right to deny her" Misto hissed as Cressida turned to him; "Misto" Cressida snapped as the tux jumped off the oven, "I'm sorry Cressie" he ran off to join the crowd around Macadia. "And he leaves the injured on top of an oven" Cressida laughed as Moxicle turned to her, "You do not doubt her?" she asked as the latter shook her head; "I am in no place to doubt," Cressida sighed, "What happened between me and Macavity changed my absolute view of certain things" she smiled as she held Moxicle's paw. "It taught me not to judge" Cressida smiled, "If I judged you first, I never would've trusted you to get us out" she explained as Moxicle nodded; "And for that, I am thankful" Moxicle jumped off the oven as well, leaving Cressida. "Go ahead, I'll be fine" Cressida assured her as the ginger queen nodded in response; "I'll get your dad" Moxicle smiled as she entered the pipe.

**./.**

"Griddle, how long has it been since your last jellicle Ball?" Macavity asked as the Persian turned to him, "I don't like going to those things, too much fuss" Griddle responded as the Ginger Cat turned to her. "Would you like to come this year?" Macavity asked as the Persian shot him a confused stare, "Yes, I plan to pay _my _tribe a visit on the day that they hold dear" he laughed as the Persian shuddered. "Do what you must Macavity" Griddle sighed, "It's not like I have any power over you" she continued before heading towards Macavity's door.

"I'll get you back your friends" Macavity chuckled, "Moxicle, the girl and maybe even my children" he continued as Griddle gasped. "Macavity, I do not wish to disagree with you but-" Griddle stopped upon hearing Macavity claw his desk, "I will do what I want Griddle and you yourself told me that" he hissed as the Persian left his office.


End file.
